True Colors
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Inu no Taishou foi um dos maiores Daiyokais que já existiu. Forte, destemido e justo. Líder por mérito, ninguém esperava que seu fim fosse tão súbito... E pior, nas mãos de um mero humano. Myouga Jiji tem a chance de contar a nossos heróis curiosos, o que de fato aconteceu com o Grande General, e que apenas ele, seu mais fiel servo e conselheiro teve conhecimento. (Pós Kanketsu-hen
Kagome já estava acostumada com o ritmo pacato da era feudal.
Apesar de ser nascida e criada em uma era onde internet e televisão eram consideradas vitais para se manter informada, a garota tinha de se conformar com a única e duvidosa estação de rádio que funcionava ali: a rádio-fofoca.

Funcionava mais ou menos assim: as mulheres se reuniam à beira do rio com trouxas pesadas de roupa ou utensílios de cozinha no mesmo horário e desandavam a falar da vida alheia.  
No começo, Kagome achou engraçado essa espécie de "ritual" antigo, mas aos poucos percebia que as histórias eram sempre as mesmas. "Fulaninha foi vista com ciclano que o pai/avô/irmão não gostava" ou "Fulano de tal comprou não sei quantos cavalos".  
As vezes ouvia alguma coisa mais interessante como algum ataque yokai numa aldeia distante, mas para seu desanimo as moças ficam horrorizadas demais e mudavam de assunto rapidamente.

Chegou a cogitar a hipótese de ouvir escondida as conversas dos rapazes, tamanho era seu nível de tédio. Mas isso significaria ter de ficar perto da fonte de água quente enquanto eles tomavam banho, e por mais que espiasse seria taxada de pervertida assim que descoberta pela eficiente rádio-fofoca. Não valia a pena correr esse risco.

Foi quando surgiu uma luz no fim do túnel para a garota moderna. Provavelmente tão entediados quanto ela, seus amigos resolveram se reunirem á noite para relembrar as histórias do tempo não tão distante em que lutaram para juntar os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama e derrotar Naraku. Se tornou quase um ritual sagrado. Assim que terminava suas tarefas como aprendiz de Kaede e Junenji, Kagome corria para a Árvore Sagrada, ponto de encontro do grupo e também o ponto onde toda aquela história começou. Normalmente, Inuyasha já estava preparando a fogueira e ela só recolhia um ou outro galhinho para dizer que estava ajudando enquanto tagarelava animada sobre seu dia. Sango e Miroku demoravam mais para chegar pois tinham que esperar as crianças -seus três lindos e saudáveis filhos- dormirem.

Não demorou muito para a pequena Rin se juntar ao círculo dos amigos. Apesar de ficar com os olhinhos pesados de sono para acompanhar o ritmo dos adultos, Rin adorava ouvir uma boa história. Sabia que se ficasse cansada demais - como aconteceu algumas vezes - podia contar com o colinho confortável da sacerdotisa e acordaria na manhã seguinte na cabana de Kaede depois de sido carregada por Inuyasha.

Além de comentarem os feitos em que estiveram juntos, a maior parte das histórias eram de eventos passados. Sango tinha a chance de reviver as batalhas mais difíceis que enfrentou com sua família de Yokais Taijiya. Contava as cenas tão rica em detalhes que fazia os ouvintes atentos se sentirem diante de temíveis monstros. Por muitas vezes, Kagome e Rin olharam em volta com medo de encontrarem um Yokai-serpente escondido na floresta escura.

As histórias de Miroku eram hilárias. E sempre terminavam com ele miraculosamente salvo pela "graça de Buda" e por sua esperteza. Em algum momento suas histórias mais empolgantes eram censuradas, seja pela presença da pequena Rin, seja pelo olhar mortífero de Sango lhe lembrando discretamente que o Hirakotsu ainda não tinha se aposentado.

A garotinha apesar da pouca idade, também tinha aventuras para compartilhar. Contou vagamente sobre o modo triste em que perdeu a família e como sobreviveu sozinha nos anos que se seguiram. Mas sua postura mudou completamente quando chegou na parte em que encontrara Sesshoumaru. Seu rosto se iluminou enquanto ela tagarelava contente detalhando ao máximo possível, o momento em que o Daiyokai perguntou o que tinha acontecido com seu rosto ferido pelos aldeões e como ela se sentiu feliz pois pela primeira vez em muito tempo alguém se importou com ela. Um dos relatos mais interessantes, ficou sem dúvida com as experiências de morte da garotinha. Rin tinha morrido não uma, mais duas vezes. Um feito no mínimo, inusitado.

Kagome reparou enquanto ouvia Rin comparando de modo bizarro a morte com entrar num rio muito gelado e escuro, que Inuyasha se esquivava mais uma compartilhar uma história.  
Sempre que chegava sua vez na roda, ou contava alguma aventura que todos já conheciam por ter estado lá, ou disfarçava desviando a atenção do grupo para outra coisa. O que a Kagome percebera era que Inuyasha fugia do tópico "passado" como um cachorro em dia de banho.

Ela e o hanyou estavam juntos a um bom tempo. Não eram casados como Miroku e Sango mas há muito não era vistos como simples namorados. Ficavam juntos o dia, e as vezes a noite toda. E apesar de tanta proximidade havia coisas ocultas na vida de Inuyasha. Enquanto Kagome era um livro aberto, contando tudo que vivera em seus quinze anos na era moderna a qualquer um que perguntasse, Inuyasha era uma incógnita. Conhecia muito pouco da longa vida do seu companheiro, e tinha medo de perguntar e reabrir feridas antigas.

Mas a verdade era que esse grande ponto de interrogação corroía a jovem de espírito curioso silenciosamente, principalmente quando como naquela noite, via o hanyou olhar para os céus com os olhos tristonhos.  
Ouviu vagamente Sango perguntar algo sobre a "magia do microondas", e ela se viu obrigada a voltar a atenção para sua própria e tediosa história. Enquanto desenhava o eletrodoméstico na terra fofa com um graveto, ouviu um tapa estalo do seu lado.  
Inuyasha tirou a mão do rosto, e gemidos doloridos puderam ser ouvidos enquanto a pulga esmagada plainava até chegar ao chão.

-A quanto tempo, Myoga Jiji! - Kagome exclamou esticando a palma da mão para a pulga-yokai.  
A pulga pulou para a sacerdotisa resmungando algo como "Amos mal-agradecidos. " e "Ninguém respeita mais os mais velhos hoje em dia. "

Kagome riu baixinho, pensando o quanto o Yokai lembrava seu velho avó, que estava na era moderna, sempre reclamando dos "jovens." Depois que a pulga se recuperou o bastante, perguntou o que o grupo estava fazendo ali tão tarde da noite.

-Estamos contando histórias, Myouga Jiji. E nem tá tão tarde assim...- Apesar de parecer animada, Rin não conseguiu conter um bocejo.

-O senhor viveu entre tantos clãs, durante tantos anos. -Miroku comentou bebericando seu chá.- Com certeza deve ter alguma história interessante para dividir conosco.

-Keh! Duvido!-Inuyasha resmungou de braços cruzados- Myouga JiJi sai correndo assim que a luta fica séria.

-Mas não é só de espadas que se faz uma boa história, Inuyasha.- Miroku respondeu todo filósofo.- Há coisa mais importantes, mais essenciais a vida seja ela humana ou yokai que...

-...Que para o seu bem, é melhor que não usem tinta nos lábios e quimono florido, senhor Monge. -Sango cortou, numa ameaça nada sutil em sua voz- Conheço bem os dois e nem adianta fazer cara de santo, Myouga Jiji. No pouco tempo que ficou no meu clã, beliscou o bumbum de todas as mulheres!

A pulga balançou a cabeça como se estivesse profundamente ofendido, mas não ousou negar a história de Sango.

-Primeiro me chamam de covarde, depois de pervertido... Pois saibam que essa pequena pulga, que hoje vocês fazem pouco caso, foi durante centenas de anos o principal conselheiro de um dos maiores generais Daiyokais que já existiu por essas terras!

\- Meu velho tava bem servido, heim? -Inuyasha comentou irônico.- Imagina só, Totoutosai e Myouga na linha de frente contra Ryūkotsusei!

-O monge tem razão, amo Inuyasha. - A pulga cruzou os seus dois pares de braços, séria.- A maior batalha de seu pai não foi resolvida pela espada. E eu, essa pulga velha, tive o privilégio de não só presenciar, como fazer parte dela.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio, apenas o som da lareira crepitando ao fundo acompanhava o grupo pensativo. Cada um tentava imaginar uma luta tão terrível ao ponto de ser considerada a batalha mais difícil do Daiyokai Taisho. Tiveram a chance de enfrentar alguns inimigos antigos do pai de Inuyasha e todos foram muito difíceis de ser derrotados. Rin foi a primeira a se render, pedindo para que Myouga dividisse essa história com todos, que secretamente também morriam de curiosidade.

Kagome deu uma olhada discreta para o hanyou, quando a pulga concordou.  
Como esperava e temia, Inuyasha estava irrequieto. Seu pé balançava para cima e para baixo, e suas orelhas se agitavam de igual modo. A sacerdotisa conhecia muito bem o namorado para saber que apesar de também estar curioso, alguma coisa o deixava incomodado. Pensou em perguntar em seu ouvido se ele queria conversar a sós sobre isso, mas completamente alheia a preocupação da sacerdotisa, Rin esparramou-se em seu colo, espaçosa e meio sonolenta. Kagome suspirou e abraçou a garotinha. Conversaria com Inuyasha depois. Nem que ela tivesse que ameaçar com mil "osuwaris", pensava decida, tiraria essa historia a limpo.

O yokai-pulga pulou para cima de uma pedra, sentando de pernas e braços cruzados como um sábio antes de um sermão importante. Quando começou a falar, sua voz saiu imponente e grave, e para surpresa geral, alta o bastante para ser ouvida com facilidade por todos mesmo com a considerável distância.

-Há centenas de anos atrás. Muito antes de todos vocês sequer sonharem em nascerem, o mundo era muito diferente do que temos hoje. Vivíamos em guerras, guerras terríveis, sim, porém vivíamos sob um código de honra que infelizmente, vejo se perder cada vez mais a cada geração que passa. Haviam muitos Daiyokai justos naquela época, mas nenhum deles poderia ser comparado a Inu No Taisho, meu finado mestre. O Grande General, fazia jus ao título que lhe foi concedido. Era forte, temível mesmo antes de possuir Souga, a espada do inferno. Sua batalhas eram sangrentas, mas rápidas. Usava o mínimo de força e guerreiros, preferindo alcançar a vitória contando mais com sua inteligência do que suas presas. Nunca entrava numa luta que não fosse sua ou de seus aliados. Tão pouco tomou mais do que considerava de direito ao seu clã, mesmo tendo capacidade para isso. Por outro lado, apesar de ter características e qualidades invejáveis a qualquer líder, meu mestre tinha certas... Particularidades.

Myouga Jiji parou para tomar fôlego, olhando saudoso para as estrelas do céu, por um instante.  
Sua admiração ao falecido Inu Yokai, estava estampado em seu rostinho miúdo, assim como uma indisfarçável saudade.

-Veja bem, no mundo moderno que temos hoje...- Kagome riu com a frase, mas teve que disfarçar como uma tosse ao ver o olhar irritado da pulga.- Como eu ia dizendo, hoje é quase normal yokais e humanos conviverem em harmonia. Mas na época isso era visto como sacrilégio. Daiyokais eram vistos e temidos como deuses, venerados pelos humanos com as mais altas oferendas em troca de apenas permitir que vivessem. Pois na época, era ainda mais comum que hoje, Yokais descerem para destroçar cidadelas inteiras apenas por diversão.

-Isso porque não haviam muitos monges e sacerdotisas. -Miroku comentou enquanto brincava com as contas azuis do rosário que ainda carregava na mão direita, mesmo tendo se livrado a anos da maldição Kaazana.- Não tinham o preparo adequado para selar, ou mesmo criar barreiras simples. Os poucos que nasciam com um Houriki mais aprimorado, eram colocados em templos nas cidades mais importantes, deixando vilas menores completamente desprotegidas.

-Correto novamente, Monge. A verdade é que independentemente da era, os mais fracos estão sempre à mercê do bel prazer daqueles que detém poder.

-Nossa, falou bonito Myouga Jiji!- Kagome elogiou ao perceber como essa frase infelizmente, ainda fazia sentido mesmo em sua própria era.

\- Obrigado, Kagome-sama. - O idoso suspirou antes de continuar.- O Grande General, apesar de controlar do a parte Oeste da nossa terra, nunca abusou do seu poder sob os vilarejos de humanos da região. Mantinha uma postura afastada, aproveitando-se do comportamento comum da família da esposa, que detestava a presença de humanos.

-A mãe do Sesshoumaru-sama? Eu achei até ela meio legal... - Rin comentou fazendo todos se virarem para encará-la. Ela ainda não tinha contado que tinha visitado o reino dos Inu Yokais.

\- Satori-sama é uma yokai distinta e muito sagaz. Sem dúvida, o mestre Sesshoumaru puxou boa parte do lado racional da mãe. Inu No Taisho era inteligente, mas... -Myouga Jiji suspirou mais uma vez. -... Frequentemente se deixava levar pelos seus instintos. Do tipo que se deixa as emoções subirem a cabeça e não pensa nas consequências.

Kagome foi a primeira a rir, sendo acompanhada de modo discreto por Sango e Miroku.

-Ei, com é a graça?- Inuyasha perguntou ao ver os olhares em sua direção.  
Como não obteve resposta, bufou seu típico "Keh" e ficou de cara amarada por boa parte da história. O idoso pigarreou uma vez, voltando toda atenção para si.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, essa característica foi a chave para o começo da nossa história.  
Depois de presenciar o poder de uma sacerdotisa chamada Midoriko...-A pulga foi novamente interrompida pelo espanto dos humanos.

-Como assim a Midoriko? -Sango piscou.

-A criadora da Shikon no Tama?- Miroku exclamou.

-A maior sacerdotisa de todos os tempos, conheceu o pai do Inuyasha?- Kagome gesticulou em choque. Como a jornada de todos atrás dos fragmentos e a luta contra Naraku seria mais fácil, se tivesse o conhecimento e força do Daiyokai.

-É, a mesma Midoriko. -Myouga respondeu com impaciência, voltando logo para a história.- Depois desse evento, meu mestre ficou bastante intrigado com a "verdadeira força humana." Aproveitando os curtos períodos de paz entre as guerras, ele descia para observar escondido os vilarejos. E a cada viagem, retornava mais intrigado com as semelhanças e diferenças entre humanos e yokais. Muitas coisas foram desmistificadas seus olhos acostumados com Campos de guerras e jogos de poder. Quando as observações a distância se tornaram insuficientes para sua mente curiosa, mandou a mim, por ser pequeno e discreto visitar vilarejo a vilarejo e lhe contar todos os detalhes. No começo, pensando que agradaria meu mestre passava a maior parte do tempo relatando treinamento militares humanos e suas formas de fabricar armas. Mas logo percebi que o que mais lhe interessava eram, na verdade, as relações familiares.

-Mas ele já não tinha uma família?- Kagome interrompeu sem conter sua curiosidade.

-De certa forma sim. Mas as relações entre Yokais não tem o mesmo peso que as relações humanas. Satori e Inu No Taisho eram companheiros naturais, de mesma linhagem. Satori era herdeira de sangue nobre e meu mestre o melhor general do nosso clã. Se respeitavam, sim. Acredito até que havia uma mútua admiração, mas amor... Amor, de todos os sentimentos humanos era o que mais intrigava o Daiyokai. Conhecia a ganância, já sentira ira... Orgulho, luxúria, alegria, tristeza, conhecia todos esses sentimentos em todos os seus séculos de existência. E naquele momento entendia o sentimento de proteção da prole, pois acabara de ter seu primogênito. Comparava todas as relações do universo humano com a de seu próprio mundo, e começava a se incomodar com essas diferenças. Ora, Yokais eram mais fortes fisicamente, viviam muito anos mais, eram mais ágeis e inteligentes. Então porque que toda vez que descia para observar um vilarejo escondido nas sombras da floresta, eles lhe pareciam tão mais felizes? Esse incógnita incomodou meu mestre durante alguns séculos. Sua visitas diminuíram, conforme suas obrigações como pai é líder do clã aumentaram. Mas ele não dividia isso com ninguém, nem mesmo comigo. Tinha até pensado que tinha se esquecido dessa quase obsessão com os humanos, até uma noite sem luar.

Rin se aconchegou no colo da sacerdotisa, lutando com unhas e dentes para se manter acordada. Afinal, era a história do pai do seu senhor Sesshoumaru, não se permitiria perder nenhuma palavrinha que fosse. Pegou o copo de chá - já frio e totalmente esquecido - da Kagome, e jogou um pouco no rosto.

\- Meu mestre aproveitara uma oportunidade para descer. Havia boatos de Yokais-Urso invadindo seus território á noite, quebrando o pacto que fizera com o Rei deles. Dizendo que verificaria pessoalmente, conseguiu uma chance de perambular em terras humanas sem problemas. Fiquei em seu ombro, enquanto ele tomou sua forma bípede. Mas o sorriso de Inu No Taisho não durou muito, pois o boato era verdade e farejamos o cheiro desagradável do clã traidor. E pior, tinha cheiro de sangue humano no ar. Inu No Taisho seguiu rapidamente para o local, sem nem ao menos mudar de forma. Hoje me envergonho por isso, mas naquela noite tentei argumentar dizendo que não tínhamos nada haver com aquelas criaturas, que seria melhor voltarmos. Mas felizmente dessa vez, Inu No Taisho me ignorou completamente. Chegamos numa clareira feita de forma artificial. Árvores estavam caídas, galhos e folhas quebrados e espalhados por toda parte. No meio da confusão, dois corpinhos deitados com olhos abertos e o pescoço cortado. Duas crianças humanas, mortas. Inu No Taisho sempre foi contra morte desnecessária, e era claro para nós que o Yokai não estava com fome. Apenas procurava alguma vítima viva enfiar as garras. Isso irou o meu mestre de uma forma nunca antes vista. Ele voou como um raio até onde o Yokai se preparava para fazer sua última vítima. Com um único corte de suas garras envenenadas, a cabeça do Yokai Urso rolou manchando a grama numa poça de sangue. Nunca soube o que atingiu. Uma morte limpa e o mais indolor o possível mesmo para os inimigos mais cruéis, como de costume para o meu mestre. Apenas quando a raiva abaixou, nós demos conta da presença de uma criaturinha diante de nós.  
Estava encolhida, quase escondida num longo vestido de muitas camadas. Encarava com seus olhos castanhos e a boca aberta em um "o" perfeito. Uma criança humana. Uma menininha com não mais do que seis anos. Ficamos em choque, nos encarando por alguns instantes na noite mal iluminada. Tempos depois meu mestre explicou que ficara parado naquela noite esperando que a menina gritasse, chorasse ou saísse correndo. Mas ela não fez isso. Muito pelo contrário, seu olhar para meu mestre ensanguentado com garras brilhando sob a luz das estrelas e iris vermelhas não tinha nem mesmo um traço de medo. Ele se aproximou curioso. Um passo seguido de outro passo, até chegar a menos de meio metro de distância da humana. Ela não recuava, continuava absolutamente parada, encarando meu mestre diretamente nos olhos, feito que pouquíssimos Yokais poderosos ousaram tentar. Inu No Taisho ajoelhou-se ficando quase no nível da garotinha. Seus olhos já haviam voltado ao âmbar habitual, e isso deixou a estranha garotinha mais admirada. Num exame rápido, o DaiYokai percebeu o porque que ela não se mexia: tinha torcido o tornozelo. Um ferimento quase insignificante para alguém de nossa raça, mas extremamente incômodo para criaturas mais frágeis como vocês. Foi quando Inu No Taisho surpreendeu a nós dois: passou os braços por baixo da menininha e com cuidado a carregou no colo até o vilarejo mais próximo. A garota nem piscava, os bracinhos hesitantes seguravam na estola do meu mestre enquanto caminhávamos em total silêncio. Quando chegamos na entrada da cidadela, ele colocou a garota delicadamente no chão e se virou para ir embora. Uma vozinha suave chamou de volta. Depois de se curvar o mais respeitosamente que podia nas condições que estava, a garotinha perguntou: "Qual é seu nome?" Os humanos se aproximavam, mas meu mestre continuou longos minutos parado no meio do caminho, ponderando. "Inu No Taisho" respondeu desaparecendo segundos antes de um grupo chegar gritando "Hime-sama". Mas ainda deu tempo de ver um sorriso se formar nos lábios da menininha enquanto acompanhava com os olhos meu mestre alcançar voos altos no céu escuro.

Myouga Jiji parou um instante, ficou encarando o céu, totalmente perdido dentro da própria história. Foi preciso Rin chamar seu nome umas três vezes, para que ele voltasse a realidade.

Kagome encarou a garota em seu colo, que tinha passado a maior parte da história " batendo a cabeça" de sono, de repente ficar mais do que desperta, sem nenhum tracinho mínimo de sono. A sacerdotisa riu ao se perguntar, se a animação da garota tinha alguma coisa haver com a certa semelhança entre a história do pai de Inuyasha e a dela mesma com Sesshoumaru.

-Voltamos para casa e meu mestre ficara ainda mais inquieto. Tinham muitos assuntos que precisavam ser resolvidos por ele mesmo, como o caso dos Ursos Yokais. O tempo para nós corre de uma forma muito diferente do que para os humanos, isso meu mestre já tinha percebido em suas pesquisas. E isso o deixava ainda mais tenso. Em momento algum ele admitiu para mim, mas eu sabia que tinha haver com aquela garotinha. Ele queria saber se ela tinha sobrevivido, sentia curiosidade sobre sua vida. E quando teve a chance de voltar no vilarejo nem mesmo, esperou que a noite caísse. Se escondeu numa árvore bem cheia e ficou dali de cima, procurando. Ele tinha me mandado fazer alguma tarefa sem sentido, voltei para lhe pedir maiores detalhes da missão e qual foi a minha grande surpresa a encontrar Inu no Taisho encolhido para ficar totalmente escondido na árvore que era mais próxima da vila daquela garotinha humana. Mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Quando o por do sol despontava no horizonte, ele me pediu que fosse a cidadela procurar pessoalmente. Mas não foi preciso. No meio da frase, uma mulher desceu a vila cercada por crianças que dançavam animadas em sua volta. Seu cabelo caia numa cascata de veludo negro em suas costas, o quimono de muitas camadas que usava escondia a maior parte da pele alva e macia como a mais preciosa porcelana chinesa. Ela era linda, absolutamente linda demais para ser humana. Uma das crianças a levou pela mão até um pequeno arbusto bem embaixo de nossa árvore.  
Ela se ajoelhou junto dos meninos e meninas, sem se importar com sujar as finas sedas que envolviam seu corpo delicado. Observavam admirados um evento tão ordinário da natureza: Uma borboleta saindo de seu casulo. Pacientemente uma asa depois a outra, pata a pata. O inseto se esticou e esperou ignorando totalmente seus espectadores até que suas asas de um tom vivido de azul estivessem secas, para voar. Deu duas voltas baixas e cambaleantes parando para descansar justamente no dedo indicador da pela mulher. A borboleta deu mais uma volta rente aos seus cabelos e subiu para nossa árvore. A jovem acompanhou o inseto com um sorriso aberto em seus lábios róseos. Meu mestre arregalou os olhos em choque, quase pisando sem querer na borboleta que posara perto de seus sapatos. Num múrmuro muito baixo, ele deixou escapar "-É ela." Um homem de meia idade, com roupas igualmente finas gritou num tom irritado: "Izayoi! Volte para imediatamente para suas lições!" A garota respondeu num tom respeitoso: "Sim, otousan." Mas ela permaneceu mais alguns instantes encarando a árvore diretamente na direção onde meu mestre estava. Mas quando pensei que ela ia dizer que sabia que estávamos ali, ela simplesmente se virou e foi embora. E esse foi o primeiro contato de Inu No Taisho com aquele sentimento tão estranho chamado amor.


End file.
